In These Wretched Moments
by North Italy V
Summary: When Romano is taken away, 17 years later, the twins, Veneziano and Feliciana are taken away too. What happens when Feliciana has to be a maid for Prince Ludwig? She secretly writes letters to her brothers as they fight they protect their country and try to protect others and as they train. What happens when Feliciana falls for him?


_Flashback _

__"Romano!" Shouted the two twins, Veneziano and Feliciana. "Please, don't go!" They'd plead and plead, all day and night for him to not go and serve the Roman army. The twins were nothing without their big brother, Romano. He payed for the rent of the barn, put food on the table and usually got them small gifts from his work. He was a blacksmith.

"It's not my choice," He states. "I should have left a while ago. But, I couldn't leave you guys, could I?" Feliciana starts to weep. She loved big brother . Veneziano and Feliciana were still chibi, still kids. In a matter of time, Veneziano starts to weep too. They new they wouldn't see him tomorrow, they won't receive his hugs and they wouldn't get to rest on his stomach and sleep soundlessly. "F*ck," He murmured. "I promise I'll be back, okay?"

The two twins stopped for a minute. They exchange looks and tackle him, glomping him and having their grips get tighter by the minute...

_End_

__The rest of the memory, for Veneziano was cruel. He remembered how Romano refused to go, but was shot on the left arm and dragged away. But, right now, was Veneziano's time to go. Veneziano was just coming back from his job, stable cleaner and horse cleaner, back from the castle of King and Queen Beilschmidt. Rumors has it, they have a son who was living in Italy while Germany was facing their own problems. War was going on, with the Allies and the Axis.

Veneziano walked in the heat. A sac was thrown over his shoulder. It was full of bread. He was well fed because of his work, but it was a long walk home. He walked along the sandy road, jagged rocks stick out of it, but Veni was too exhausted to notice them. His eyes were closed, his back was hunched and his clothing were becoming too small. They were lower than his wrists, cut open with permanent stains of dirt and oil. His pants were just below his knees, they were brown and worn out too. Even if these clothing were just washed and took a visit to the Perfect Lady, it became wrinkly again.

As soon as he saw his twin sister, Feli, open the door and run down the gravel path to greet him, he straightened his back and suddenly smile. He didn't want to look tired. If Feli saw him like this, she'd force him to stay at home while she goes and finds herself a job.

"Feli, I got us a prize! Lot's of bread that will last us a month!" Veneziano says, waving his hand and using his last bits of strength to run to her and walk inside the barn. "How's Bessie?" Bessie was their horse, she was still growing. She was too weak to ride on.

"She finished her food today," Feliciana answered, smiling and hopping up and down as Veni opens the door. Feliciana wore a long, heavy skirt made of rags, she also had an apron tied around her waist, she wore a puke-green corset that could attach to the skirt. She got it for free from Perfect Lady. She said it was old and got too small. The sleeves on the corset were up to her elbows, and had un-tied laces on the end of the sleeves, just for tightening. Feli also had a white bandana, it was the same one Austria gave her when she spent a few months with him.

While she was there, Veni was with Grandpa Rome. They just got back together a year ago.

Veni dropped the sac of bread on their old, flimsy table that wobbled. Feli hears Bessie's whinnies as Veneziano plops down on a big pile of hay that reached the second floor. The sun was shining heavily, engulfing everything in the barn, in a soft, golden light. A dove glided across the window, and then flew up, riding the wind.

Feli plopped down beside Veni, they turned to each other and smiled widely, tackling each other and rolling over and over and over.

Suddenly, there was banging on the door.

"It's the army," Feliciana whispered, instead of rolling over and over, she hugged Veneziano and they hid in the hay. Veni hugged Feliciana tightly. He was, after all, the older twin. "Don't leave me. Please... don't."

"I won't, but..." Veneziano pulls Feliciana into a tighter hug. "If I do, you know I'll come back. I'll come back with Romano, ve?" Feli just nods, placing her head onto Veneziano's chest. The door busts open and the dust flies around, there were so many that it was actually visible. There stood three men with silver helmets, a javelin, silver shoulder plates, body armor, red, woolen tunics, groin protection, a small dagger tucked under their their armor, a sword, sandals and a circular shield.

"Veneziano Vargas, Feliciana Vargas?" The leader called, he had hints of blue on his red tunic. "Come out." Feli sneezes, and the men's heads turns towards the hay, there, they spotted them. They stomped towards them, grabbing each twin by the arm and dragging them away.

"Let go," Feli pleaded. She was ignored, so was Veni. The families run out of their houses to see them being taken away. Some of their neighbors weep, some of them are sad and worried, hugging their children.

As they reached the castles, they threw Veneziano in front of the weaponry to choose his weapon and train. But they threw Feliciana into a cage. It was big, big enough for a person to sit down and lie down. It was a cage for people. There were seven other cages with girls and boys in it. The boys were in there because they were too weak to join the army, so they become servants as the girls become maids.

Lady Dark steps into the room that was lit by a few candles. She opens the cage door, tossing their new wardrobe in and stepping out. Then, there were soldiers, they picked up the cages with the maids and servants in it and tossed them into their own room in the castle. They were paired two by two, Feli was lucky enough to have her own room, but the problem was she was going to be the prince's special maid, but she doesn't know that.

They let Feli out and the soldiers quickly get out of her room and lock the door. Feli was an obedient, nice girl. Quiet too. So, she strips her current clothing off, including her bandanna and she tosses them under her bed. She slips into her black and white dress. The laces were on the front, it was long and it stops as it reaches the skirt of the dress, it stops. The skirt was layered, ruffles and it was wavy. It was in black and white, it was above her knees, but she had white stockings that had clips that would tag on with her underwear. She wore a white, lace meido hat that stopped just before it reached her eyebrows, she had to put it under her hair and tie it.

She had to wear black ballerina flats with ribbon that was crossed over and over and tied into a nice bow on the back, just below her knees.

Prince Ludwig was going to come home today to create the peace between the Allies and The Axis.


End file.
